


The Fat Life

by paynesgrey



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Holmes thinks Watson is getting too fat.





	The Fat Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "escape" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/). Post-movie.

John Watson is trying to be interested in his newspaper as Holmes watches him, studying him like a science experiment about to go terribly wrong. John swallows uncomfortably and folds his paper loudly.

“Married life is making you fat, Watson,” Sherlock observes, and John finds him staring at his stomach. “Tsk, tsk, it’s not healthy. Mary should be more concerned…”

John rolls his eyes at him. “Oh come now, you’re just jealous of Mary’s cooking.”

Sherlock stiffens. “Am not.” John raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Still, you’re fat, and I’m going to help,” he says, puffing his pipe and looking at John intensely. John hates that the gears are already turning in Sherlock’s head, and there’s no stopping him now.

John folds the paper again, finding international news more appealing than Sherlock’s mad stare; however, he thinks too soon. Before he can react, Sherlock is jumping on him and wrestling him to the floor.

“Good God man!” Watson yells, and Sherlock is trying to pin his arms down. John twists his body, trying to escape his grasp, and when he does, they both leap to their feet and pace around each other like hungry wolves. “Holmes, stop this.”

“Some wrestling is good for you, keeps you active,” he says, putting up his fists. “Boxing too, I should know. Now put ‘em up, fatty.”

John glares at him. “This is insane.”

Sherlock smiles amused.

John exhales heavily, annoyed enough to give in. He glares at Sherlock, and he already feels his muscles tensing. Sherlock waves his hand, beckoning him. John charges and they fall to the ground.

Sherlock cries excitedly before he jabs at Watson’s jaw.

“Oh, you are going to pay for that,” he says, and John gives Sherlock what he wants as they tumble around like children on the floor.


End file.
